


Christmas Rerun

by noumenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lance makes Keith happy, M/M, everything is just sweet and pure, this is pretty self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: Christmas for Keith was pretty crappy from 10 until he was 18 and moved in with his adoptive brother Shiro. Even then the five years after that weren’t anything special for him. That was a lot of time to make up for, but Lance had an idea.A Christmas gift-giving fic!find on tumblr here





	Christmas Rerun

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing a lot lately, so I'm trying to fix that one fic at time. here's a cute lil christmas drabble for you!

Christmas morning was always Lance’s favorite time of the entire year. His entire extended family would crowd into one house to exchange gifts and eat breakfast and drink mimosas and their celebrations only got shut down by the police once. That was a fun year. 

Lance and Keith have been dating for a few months now and one thing that Lance has learned is that Christmas has never been a particularly cheerful time for Keith. After losing his parents at a young age and bouncing around in foster care he was left with little to celebrate this time of year. Lance knew that he had to change that. From what he’d gathered about Keith’s past, the years of crappy Christmas were between when Keith was 10 until he was 18 and moved in with his adoptive brother Shiro. Even then the five years after that weren’t anything special for him. That was a lot of time to make up for, but Lance had an idea.

“Keith. Keith!” Lance jostled his boyfriend in bed. Keith was a light sleeper but unless he has a reason to be up he’d fall right back to sleep.

“Merry Christmas.” Keith mumbled, rolling over and taking Lance with him as he did so that Lance was now stuck under him.

“Keith! Get up!” Lance pushed at him until Keith begrudgingly sat up. “It’s Christmas! I got you gifts so come on and get up.” Lance was bouncing up and down, unable to contain his excitement. 

“Alright, jeez. I’ll get up.” Keith groaned but got out of bed nonetheless. Both pulled fresh clothes out of Keith’s closet. Lance certainly stayed the night often enough to warrant having more of his own clothes at Keith’s place but he preferred to wear Keith’s clothes when he could.

Lance all but dragged Keith into the living room where the Christmas tree that they had put up together was now surrounding by dozens of gifts sorted into piles.

“Lance. What is this?” Keith asked.

“It’s Christmas!” Lance said, pressing a kiss against Keith’s cheek before grabbing a present from one of the piles. “No questions allowed, no open this.”

Keith eyed Lance curiously before he opened the present. Inside the wrapping paper was a coffee pot much like the one at Lance’s apartment.

“Lance, I don’t even drink coffee that often.”

“Yeah, but I do. Now I can have coffee here. Now open something else.” Lance pushed Keith towards the pile he had taken from. Keith opened a few more, and they reminded him of house warming gifts. A nice toaster oven, a coffee grinder and some coffee beans for the press Lance bought him, towels, things that Lance would have a lot more use for than Keith would. Lance didn’t give Keith a chance to question these gifts, simply insisting that they were necessary for Lance when he stayed over. 

“What the hell is in all of these now?” Keith asked him, gesturing to the dozens of boxes left wrapped.

“I’m pretty sure you have to open them if you want to find out.” Lance told him. 

Keith sighed and pulled Lance close for a soft kiss against his lips. “Lance, you didn’t have to buy me this many things. Christmas with you is enough.”

“But I want you to love Christmas like I do!” Lance said. “Come on, just open them. I promise I’ll have you crying by the end of this.”

Keith didn’t really believe him, but he opened the next present anyways. After ripping off the wrapping paper he was left with a box for the latest xbox. He wanted to tell his boyfriend they already owned the latest playstation, and that this gift was kind of unnecessary and completely expensive, but Lance wouldn’t let him. He pushed another box into his hands and had him open it. Video games, board games, a skateboard, even gifts clearly meant for teenage girls. The target age of the gifts went down with each pile until Keith was opening legos and doll houses and RC cars. The last thing left was an envelope, and inside a copy of an email from the youth director of the local shelter. The email included a list of gifts requested by the kids, each item one of the ones that Lance had given him.

“Lance, I don’t understand.”

“Okay okay okay, first off this was all from everyone, Shiro and Allura both gave me a couple hundred dollars after I told them my idea and Hunk and Pidge pitched in too!” Lance scooted close to where Keith was sitting, surrounded by trash from opening so many presents. “I know you never really got to enjoy Christmas growing up, and I wanted to fix that. But I mean, how do you fix Christmas, right? That’s kind of a tall order. I thought, maybe, I could help you make Christmas great for other kids. I got you some stuff for us, for your place, but these are all for the kids going through what you went through. I can’t go back in time and make it so you had great Christmas’s but I thought we could go to the shelter together and make Christmas great for some other kids.”

There was no time to react before Keith was on Lance, kissing him hard and passionately, their lips pressed together as Keith licked his way into Lance’s mouth. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, pulling him closer and closer as Keith’s hands made their way to his hips, wrapping around him and holding him tight as if he were afraid he’d lose the moment, lose Lance. 

“This can’t be real.” Keith said as he finally pulled away from Lance.

Lance leaned back in to kiss him again. “It’s real, Keith. I love you. I love you more than anything and I’d do anything to make you happy.”

“Clearly.” Keith chuckled.

“We can head over to the shelter whenever you want to, babe.”

“I think right now, I just want to keep holding you.”

Lance grinned and wrapped his arms around Keith. “I love you, Keith.” He whispered into his ear. “I love you so much.”

“Your stupid plan worked, Lance. Merry Christmas.” Keith said. “I’d like it if we did this every year.” Next year, every year, either way of saying it implied the same. Of course he still wanted to be Lance after that, after this, after next Christmas and the Christmas after that too. “Merry Christmas, Lance.”

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my short little fic! I had this idea for a bit and I thought it was sweet, I hope you thought the same! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, tell me! comments feed my soul


End file.
